


Morgul Shaft

by Galenfea



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galenfea/pseuds/Galenfea
Summary: Thranduil finds out about the possibility that there is more behind an orcish attack.Rewrite of the orc interrogation scene.
Kudos: 3





	Morgul Shaft

Thranduil looked down with disgust at the orc kneeling on the floor of his throne room. There had not been space in the cells for three elves along with the orc, and whatever information it had, Legolas and Tauriel needed to hear it first hand. Nobody else, though; Legolas held the orc with a dagger to its throat while Tauriel stood armed beside Thranduil, in case it should manage to break free.

“You were tracking a company of thirteen dwarves,” said Legolas through gritted teeth, looking down at the orc. “Why?”

“Not thirteen. Not any more.” It let out a grating laugh as it looked at Tauriel. “The black-haired whelp you were so keen to protect, she-elf. Want to know what came of him?”

Thranduil glanced sidelong at Tauriel. She had gone pale, but otherwise her expression hadn’t changed.

“Answer the question, filth,” she said after a moment, but her voice was trembling. Thranduil was about to tell her to go - to find some errand for her before she lost her composure and speak to her on the matter later - but then the orc replied.

“We stuck him with a Morgul shaft.”

At the word ‘Morgul’ Thranduil’s vision clouded for a moment. He had thought those arts were long gone. Neither of the younger elves had missed the significance of the word either; he’d taught them too well. The orc made a choking noise as the pressure of Legolas’ knife increased against its throat, but his eyes were filled with fear as he looked at Thranduil.

The silence was broken by the ring of Tauriel’s dagger leaving its sheath. “You lie,” she snarled.

The orc laughed. “The poison’s in his blood. He’ll be choking on it soon.”

“I would not antagonise her,” snapped Legolas.

“Silence!” ordered Thranduil. “I do not care about one dead dwarf, nor do I believe that the likes of you carry Morgul poison.”

The orc smiled at him. “You know nothing. My master serves the One, do you understand?”

“The One? Some orc chieftain in the mountains?” asked Legolas.

The orc ignored him, its eyes still on Thranduil. “You know of my master, elf. You, and this runt, and the dwarf’s bitch there, you will burn in the flames of this war.” It chuckled, licking its lips.

War had already taken Thranduil’s father and his wife. At the image of the deaths of his son and the nearest he had to a daughter, he could stand it no more. His sword was in his hand almost before he knew what he was doing and Legolas sprang aside as the blade flashed down.

After a moment, Legolas asked, “Father, why? There was more the orc could tell us.”

Thranduil caught his breath, looking at the spreading pool of blood at his feet. “There was nothing more it could tell me.” He closed his eyes, fighting back memories of the Last Alliance, the battle against Sauron, the way he had seen elves die then. He almost pitied the young dwarf and his kin.

“What are we to do?” asked Tauriel. “If the orcs are using Morgul poison…”

“And if they are using it on common arrows; all the tales tell of it being on blades in the past,” added Legolas.

“These are my orders for now,” said Thranduil, his voice coming out harsh as he forced it through a tight throat. “Close the gates. None are to leave, and none are to enter without the express leave of one of us three; the patrols currently out may return, but no more are to go.”

“You mean for use to abandon the forest?” blurted Tauriel, “After so much blood has been spilt in its defense? My Lord…!”

“Tauriel, you know the value of a retreat while lives can still be saved. This foe is beyond us.”

“But, my Lord, one more thing!” She took a step forward, fidgeting with the hilt of her dagger. “We have no reason to believe the orc! Let me follow them. I know the dwarf it meant and have enough knowledge of healing arts that I will be able to tell if he is indeed poisoned or merely wounded.”

Legolas was shooting her a sidelong look, but Thranduil paused to consider the suggestion. It was true that he was loath to hide in their caves while there was another possibility. He was also unwilling to risk Tauriel, but she was a good ranger, if a little hot-headed. What was more, it would be good to have a trusted source for some further idea of what Thorin and his men were doing.

“Very well,” he said slowly. “Go at once. Take care.”

She nodded, bowed, and hurried out.

“Father, are… you sure that’s wise?” asked Legolas once she was out of earshot. “You know she takes risks, and she was clearly angered at what the orc said of that dwarf…”

“I trust she will do nothing foolish, Legolas.” Thranduil frowned, looking after Tauriel. “Just as I do for you.”


End file.
